


Oh boy I don’t have a title!!

by hhayfever



Category: Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon), Legend Quest (2017), Legend Quest: Masters of Myth
Genre: I don’t really know what this is!!, I just finished Masters of Myth and was hit with this idea whoopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhayfever/pseuds/hhayfever
Summary: Teodora doesn’t have to project anymore!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Oh boy I don’t have a title!!

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now that this might seem like?? Creepy sounding. But it’s just supposed to be some fun normal touch-starvedness 😔

Not astral projecting on missions was something Teodora didn’t think she’d ever get used to. She didn’t understand why it was so hard, she could function perfectly fine while in her own time, but the second she stepped foot into the past she seemed to forget that typically people walked with their legs and could not phase through walls. It was like seeing torches and cobbled roads flipped a switch in her brain that said, “you are now a ghost!” even when she knew that wasn’t true.

It was annoying. Along with the dirt, mud, bugs, and general harshness of the past. Teodora almost couldn’t stand it. Almost. The one and only thing she loved about not astral projecting was being able to touch people. 

Of course, she could touch things and some people when she was a projection, but it felt like she was touching a pillow filled with sand. Everything felt cushiony and unreal, like it would start to sift through her fingers at any second. But now, she could feel every time someone brushed against her.

She hadn’t considered herself touch-starved until the first time Leo put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. At that moment, she realized how little contact she actually had with other people, especially her adventuring friends. She realized how starved for contact with her friends she was. She wanted to hug Alebrije and ruffle his feathers (they were so soft), she wanted to high-five Don (it felt like laying her hand on top of water, she wondered if touching her as a projection felt like that), and most of all, she wanted to be near Leo, all the time. 

She didn’t know if it was just a Leo thing, or an 1800s thing, but Leo was really touchy. He loved to grab people’s hands to lead them, grip their shoulders, and hug them. He gave lots and lots of hugs. Teodora loved it. Whenever he hugged her in celebration, she felt herself melt into his grasp. It felt so great to finally be able to feel him, to feel his warmth, to know once and for all that he was really there.


End file.
